In prior technologies, the failover target of an object is statically predetermined to be a particular storage node and remains to the unchanged. However, prior technologies do not take into account any changes in storage system characteristics on the storage nodes. By way of example, when a failover target does not have the required license to back up an object, prior technologies do not automatically pick a failover target. As a result, there are frequent data outages observed in the prior technologies due to constant change in the characteristics of the storage node or the object.
Additionally, prior technologies do not proactively monitor the ineligibility of the statically determined failover target at frequent intervals to keep up with the ever changing storage system characteristics.